Alliance and Admiralty
by shynerdylady
Summary: OC Nathan Shepard finds himself growing more and more attached to his fellow masked companion. Still developing plot and details, so please stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Shepard pulled off his helmet as he walked down the garage platform to the elevator. He was covered in sweat and grime from fighting a small insurgence of Geth.

The Geth had laid a trap on a small uncharted world where the Normandy had been picking up mineral deposits. The Geth had disguised their trap as a distress beacon. Nathan hadn't let one distress beacon go unchecked on their 13 month long journey so far. Typically they almost all warranted Geth traps, but he was thankful it was the Normandy answering their call and not a freighter or random good hearted crew trying to help someone in distress.

"Commander?" Tali trailed him, trying to catch up.

Nathan turned and paused so she could catch up to him. He ran a hand though his short black hair and watched as she trotted over, holding something in her hand. His head ached from lack of sleep and the stress of battle. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and felt a milli-second of relief at the gesture.

"Your pistol," she held it out to him as she reached him, "it un-clipped from your holster when you go out of the Mako."

He smiled as he took it from her, "Thanks, Tali." He clipped it back on his belt and looked back to her.

"You're welcome," she said sweetly.

Nathan couldn't help it, knowing many people probably wondered the same as he, but he wanted so much to see her behind her face plate. Even though he couldn't see her face, the time they had spent together on this mission was rubbing off on him. He was growing very fond of Tali.

Afraid he'd looked on her too long, he nodded once and turned to head back on his way to the elevator.

Tali moved as if to say something, but stayed silent. She wrung her hands together and watched as he disappeared around the corner. A sigh escaped her as she felt her heart tingle at the smile he gave her.

She recalled a moment down on Aequitas, only an hour ago. Tali had gotten bogged down by Geth. She had tried to disable the distress beacon when the Geth got the drop on them. Nathan and Garrus were scouting out to the south of Tali's position, so when the Geth hit she was on her own. She held her ground, taking out several Geth herself, but was soon overwhelmed.

She smiled as she recalled radioing for Nathan and not a moment later he was there, pushing her out of the way of a Geth sniper shot and taking out A.I. with a single headshot himself.

She also recalled the worry in his eyes as he looked to her, calling out to make sure she wasn't hit. She was fine. He had saved her.

Hmm, that wasn't the first time he's saved you either, she told herself. She smiled as she headed down the ramp to Engineering, thinking on Shepard every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan had gotten cleaned up and changed into his casuals. He had a pretty gnarly cut on his bicep, and so was on his way to Med Bay. He recalled Garrus had gotten a good knock on the head and wanted to see how he was doing as well.

Tali had said she was fine, but he figured he could pay her a visit, too. Just to make sure she was alright.

The elevator doors slid open and he walked out and to his right, heading towards Med Bay. He looked over to see a couple crewman sitting around in mess, having a meal together and laughing about something. They both saluted him as he passed. He gave a nod and smile, also returning their salute.

The doors to Med Bay slid open and he saw Dr. Chakwas talking with Garrus as she examined the back of his head.

"Hey Shepard," Garrus greeted him.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked as he approached the two.

"Yeah, just a small cut. You?" Garrus asked back.

Nathan pulled his coat off and began to unbutton his shirt, "I didn't realize the gash on my arm was so deep," he pulled his shirt off and laid it down on the examination bed next to the one Garrus was sitting on, "so I figured the good doctor could fix me up."

Dr. Chakwas smiled at Nathan. "Have a seat, Commander."

Nathan jumped up on the examination table and watched on as she fixed Garrus up. He turned his arm and inspected the gash. A bit of blood had trailed down his arm, threatening to drip onto his leg. He got up from the table and went to grab a small piece of gauze to cover it up.

"Is it bleeding?" Dr. Chakwas glanced over at Nathan as she finished with Garrus, "there we go," she moved away. "The medi-gel will close it up."

"Thanks doc," Garrus smiled to her, getting up from the examination table.

She washed her hands, then wandered over to Nathan and inspected his arm. "Oh my, that is deep," she grimaced.

"Shepard's always jumping into fire for a damsel in distress," Garrus joked.

Nathan smiled. He recalled getting the gash while he was shoving Tali out of the sight's of a sniper shot. "It's what I do."

"Is Tali alright?" Dr. Chakwas asked as she began to clean the wound.

"Yeah, she didn't get hit," Garrus nodded, stretching his arms in the air. "I hate those damned Geth."

"Well, that's about a squad more down," Nathan said. "One million more to go."

Garrus chuckled. "Right."

"Well send her up. I would like to make sure she is alright, and that her suit hasn't received any damage," Dr. Chakwas ordered mildly.

Garrus smirked at Shepard, "The Commander will check on her. I'll see you later Shepard," he turned and left the doctor and Shepard.

Nathan knew Garrus had an inkling about how he felt towards Tali. He felt his cheeks redden lightly at Garrus' remark.

"She's fond of you, too, Commander," Dr. Chakwas' eyes gleamed with deviance as she briefly looked at him, returning quickly to focusing on his wound.

Nathan closed his eyes as he smiled. "This is the gossip-y-ist crew I have ever worked with."

"It's not every day we get to see our Commander loose his cool in front of a lady," Dr. Chakwas teased. "It's endearing to know there's more to you than just tact and brawn."

He chuckled, remaining silent for the remainder of his wound care.


End file.
